


【锤基】吃基愉快。

by Miley_out_of_the_Rye



Series: 停车场 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 双性, 口交, 吞精, 孕期【提及】, 电击
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miley_out_of_the_Rye/pseuds/Miley_out_of_the_Rye
Summary: 是夫夫恩爱日常。也是无脑PWP。非，常，黄，暴。好吧我还是觉得比起肝剧情来说PWP更适合我。【自暴自弃麦】





	【锤基】吃基愉快。

暖暖的金色阳光像碎金箔一样撒满了房间，空气清新得让人甚至有些醉氧的头晕，阿斯加德的早上总是美好得让人挑不出毛病来。

然而刚刚懒洋洋睁开眼睛看见这一切的Loki并没有觉得心情不错。因为身后的大傻子正在努力把整个人都贴在他身上，就像一滴甩也甩不掉的树脂那样黏糊糊。

Loki有些嫌恶地拿开了胸前压得他几乎喘不过气的Thor的手臂，小心翼翼地推开他的爱人并尽量不让他醒过来。

这家伙睡觉怎么这么不老实，天天往我身上蹭。是小孩子吗！！！Loki一边腹诽着，一边试图慢慢移动被Thor压住了的小腿，却在快要成功时突然被Thor一把拽回了怀里。

Loki瞬间感觉到了不妙。

也许是Thor身上荷尔蒙气息让他手足无措，也许是Thor紧紧圈住他的手臂让他有些窒息，也许是Thor下身抵住他的一团炙热，总之，伟大的邪神此时不得不再一次承认他那该死的求欢本能是如此该死的生机勃勃。

好吧，他敢打赌，要不是Thor还在半梦半醒中，光是他没穿内裤这一点已经足够撩拨得他的兄长在他身体里横冲直撞了。

“还是想要早起吗？” Thor闭着眼睛，沙哑低沉的性感嗓音在Loki耳边作乱，“你昨晚太累了，不如多睡一会。”金发神袛顶了顶跨，昂扬的性器隔着一层薄薄的布料磨蹭着Loki的下体。被玩弄了几乎一整晚的穴口现在还红肿不堪，他只好咬住了下唇好让自己不呻吟出声。

被弄得晕乎乎的Loki嘴上却并不认输，他咬牙切齿地 说到：“还不都是你！你就没有不被你那该死的下半身支配的时候，我还不如在第一次见到那根东西的时候就把它切掉！”

“Oh, my dear brother.”金发男人在他身后发出隆隆的笑声，声音通过身后厚实的胸膛震得Loki有些发懵，“我相信你不会这么做的，毕竟你那么喜欢它——从你第一次见到它到现在为止都毫不例外。”

事实上，也许的确如此。Loki还记得他在自己成年礼宴会结束时用墨绿色的丝带和绸缎把自己包装成了一个看上去滑稽无比的礼物送给Thor。可是诸神在上，天知道Thor会……会在弟弟成年的第一天就把他操到下不了床。

不过说回来，他的确喜欢Thor失控的样子，一直以来都是这样——无论是八岁那年捅得Thor直翻白眼的时候，还是当他炸掉半个纽约以后Thor疯了一样要带他回家时，还是……还是他看他身体时眼里翻起风暴的时候。

Thor明明是和他一起长大的，谁知道这个金发碧眼的狡猾家伙都独吞了些什么好东西。Loki有些沮丧地想要挣脱这个体格是他两倍的金发大脚怪的手臂，并且不出意料地失败了。

“Hey, 放开我！”邪神先生攥起拳头打了Thor一下，“Or what else you wanna do? ”

Thor咬住了Loki脆弱的后颈，换来怀里人的轻声喘息。他慢慢地开口：“你知道我想干什么。但是我不知道我亲爱的弟弟愿不愿意？”

“当然不！”Loki感觉双颊烧了起来，老天，他现在看上去一定像一只煮熟了的龙虾，“不过如果你能保证老老实实把你那根该死的老二管好，我可以陪你睡一会。”

“成交。”Thor答应得异常爽快，搂着Loki拱了个舒服的姿势微微闭上眼睛，手却不安分地游走在黑发人身上。带有薄茧的手掠过挺立的乳尖，若有若无地顺着线条流畅的肌肉向下滑倒了Loki半勃的分身处毫无技巧地揉捏搓动，逼出一声呻吟。

“哈……停下！”Loki抓住Thor的手腕试图阻止，发红的眼眶和颤抖的尾音让威胁听上去像调情一样甜蜜，“我说停……哈、停下！Thor Odinson！”

手的主人却并没有停止这一切的想法，他爱惨了Loki这个样子——表面上严词拒绝，事实上却总是会半推半就地默默允许这一切。于是Thor加大了手上的力度：“你可没说我的手不能干这事，何况爽的是你。”

“你！哈啊……呃，你个流氓！”Loki扭动着身体想摆脱他的兄长，却因为Thor的指甲突然刮蹭到铃口没了力气，只好软着腰任由金发男人把他翻了个个压在了身下。

“Fuck you, Thor! ”Loki喘息着，“你这个贪婪的混蛋！——要是哈、啊啊……要是让你的那些复仇者朋友知道了你是一个、嗯，喜欢操弟弟的变态，不知道他们会怎么看你……”

Thor抓住了Loki的手腕，顺手扯下不知道什么时候解开了的睡袍系带把Loki的手绑在了床头：“我不相信你会愿意让他们知道你是被操的那个。你会吗，my dear brother? ”

Loki挣扎着想用法术解开缚住他双手的带子，幻化出的小刀却因为小loki突然被纳入一个温暖的腔室而掉在了床头——他的兄长，雷电之神，奥丁之子，正跪在他两腿之间为他口交。

Thor几乎从来不肯为他口交，而他的理由几乎是无理取闹地简单：他用阴茎就能让Loki爽上天，为什么要用嘴？好吧，Loki承认，这就是现在伟大的邪神什么都不能做却只能发出浪荡而情色的呻吟的原因。

“哈啊、Thor，你他妈——呃嗯……”Thor毫无章法的舔弄以及不时磕碰到柱身的虎牙把Loki的大脑搅成了一团浆糊，他情不自禁地挺了挺腰。不比Thor却依旧尺寸可观的性器猝不及防地深喉引起Thor一阵干呕，咽喉的收缩让Loki头皮发麻地呻吟出声：“啊，要、要到了呜……”

可是Thor却突然吐出了他挺立的柱身并用手堵住了马眼。不能到达高潮的感觉弥漫着窜到头顶，恼羞成怒的邪神看上去快哭出来了：“让我、让我射……Thor，please……”

Thor直起身子，眯着眼睛危险地看着Loki，另一只空闲的手探向后穴，摸到了一片泥泞。他熟练地探入了两根手指向前列腺点按压下去，毫不意外地感觉到身下人猛烈的颤抖：“你想射吗，弟弟？”Loki似乎被欺负惨了，只能胡乱地点头。Thor俯下身，凑近Loki，咬住他的耳垂轻声说到：“取悦我，Loki。”

手上的系带长出的部分被Thor从床头解下绑在了阴茎根部，他甚至还恶趣味地打了一个蝴蝶结。Thor站在床边，胯间的性器在内裤里挺立着，似乎要把那层布料顶破。Loki半跪着爬向Thor站立的床边，双手和阴茎束缚在一起让他行动有些缓慢，但是Thor很享受这个过程，他有足够的耐心和时间把他的小骗子操到求饶。

盯着眼前的巨物，Loki咽了咽口水。不能释放的阴茎逼得他快要发疯，于是他张开嘴，含住了性器的顶端。前液和津液把内裤弄得湿漉漉的，Loki灵巧的舌头划过圆润的龟头，引出一声闷哼。Thor褪下内裤，硕大在Loki的视线里跳动着。于是他跪趴着再次吞进巨物，舌尖照顾到每一个沟壑，仔细地舔过柱身后舔吻着向下吮吸深色的囊袋，轮流将它们纳入口中。

Thor嘶嘶地吸了一口气，他捏住Loki的下颏把自己送入弟弟口中，原本虚按在Loki脑后的手也不住地加大力道。由于深喉而抽搐收缩的喉管勾引着Thor把精液一股脑灌进了Loki的口中，来不及吞咽的精水混合着唾液顺着Loki的嘴角流下来，白色的液体划过黑发男人分明的锁骨滴落在床单上。

黑发男人似乎有些无法承受这样的刺激，整个人蒙上了一层色欲的薄红。喘息声充斥了整个房间，Loki抬起幽绿的眼睛看向Thor，锋利的唇角由于沾上了精液而不再显得刻薄得过分，反而有一种悲剧式的美感。后穴的粘腻酥痒已经让他快要崩溃，而无法射精的前端只能可怜兮兮地吐出几滴透明的液体，无谓地沾湿了床单。Loki Odinson决定保持最后一点气势，于是他用他能想到最强硬的语气努力稳住声音命令道：“Thor Odinson，我命令你，操我。”

“遵命，我的王后。”Thor被弟弟颤抖的尾音和严肃的语气逗笑了，他俯身吻住了Loki的唇。接着是几乎疯狂的较量，他们互相掠夺对方的氧气，一直吻到唇齿间充斥着浓重的铁锈味。Thor近乎虔诚地亲吻Loki，从脖颈到锁骨、粉嫩的乳尖、分明的腹肌，一路留下暧昧的红痕。他欣赏着Loki白皙到几乎透明的身体，青绿的血管和暗红的吻痕斑驳交错，到处都是欢爱的痕迹。Thor觉得自己快硬！得！爆！炸！了！

他扶住自己的性器抵在Loki的穴口，缓慢地推进。Loki皱着眉在Thor的肩膀上狠狠地咬了一口：“嘶……啊嗯，你他妈的！轻点……啊、嗯……”

Thor突然沉下腰挺进了小穴。甬道的软肉被劈开，Loki尖叫起来，指甲在Thor肌肉滚动的后背上留下几道红痕。金发男人像提小鸡一样将Loki转了一圈背对着自己，开始在小穴里抽插。

“啊哈……操你的Thor、你哈啊、嗯……”Loki被顶得两眼发白，后穴没有太多的敏感点，而Thor又好像是故意的一样只在前列腺附近顶弄，始终不给个痛快。系在阴茎底端的带子仍然没有被解开，他哆哆嗦嗦地伸手去够，却被Thor一把拍掉了。“你哈啊、你让我射……呜嗯，哈……”

“你今天只能被我肏射，知道吗，Loki？”Thor停下了下身的动作，坏笑着叼住了Loki的耳垂反复吮吸，弄出淫靡的水声。大手搓弄着挺立的乳尖，Loki感觉到一阵电流，他反射性地弹起了腰。

“不、别……你敢！！啊嗯……Brother, please! ”Loki攥紧了床单，把脸埋在皱起的床单里。他已经跪不住了，要不是Thor扶着他的腰，他肯定会整个人软摊在床上。Thor替他解开了手腕上的系带，他觉得自己几乎要感恩戴德了。

“哦，我应该提醒你的，brother，我其实全身每个地方都能带电。”Thor终于放过了Loki红肿的乳头，让全身——包括阴茎——都带上电，又加大了手上的电流向Loki漂亮的腰窝按去。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”Loki扭动着向前爬，想要远离这个带电体。但是Thor力气太大，他连向前一步都没能成功就又被拖了回来。Loki被逼出了冰霜巨人的形态，迤逦的蓝色花纹从两人相连的后穴处铺开，填满了Loki的皮肤。

“别看着我，我就是个怪物。”Loki脱力地捂住了脸。

“不，Loki，你很美。”Thor退出来，让Loki面向自己，极为温柔地吻住了他的唇，“Loki，你永远是我见过最美的精灵。无论你是什么样子，我都会一样爱你，我向你保证，你永远是我的爱人。”

Loki看向Thor的眼睛，欧蓝色里是纯净而虔诚的爱意、坚定而温柔的承诺，方才的欲望消失殆尽。他慢慢地闭上了眼睛，回应着Thor的吻。不知过了多久，Loki才突然开口：“我有一个礼物送给你，Thor。”他抓住了Thor的手，引导着他向下探去。Thor在触到会阴处一条湿漉漉的肉缝时瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信地看着Loki。

“冰霜巨人是双性——你从未见过我在…这个形态下不穿衣服……”Loki抿起嘴，祖母绿的眼睛看向自己的哥哥，“所以严格来说，这一次才是……我的第一次。”

Loki看见Thor蔚蓝的眼中理智逐渐分崩离析，胯间的巨物在此时跳动了一下。他顺势躺在了床上：“现在，我是你的了。”

Thor用两腿分开Loki的膝盖，性器抵在了滑腻湿润的雌穴口，尽可能温柔地进入。初涉人事的小穴紧得让人发狂，Loki就不用说了，连Thor自己也被夹得头皮发麻，小声安慰到：“宝贝，放松，放松一点，你快夹断我了。”

“啊嗯……断了、断了最好！”Loki咬牙切齿，手却环住了Thor的脖子。看到这只耐金毛狮王忍得额角全是暴起的青筋，Loki把唇贴在了Thor的耳边，“Go ahead. I am fine now. ”

像是听到了命令一样，Thor几乎在一瞬间就把自己深深埋进了Loki紧致的小穴里。Thor感觉到自己好像顶破了一层什么东西，而Loki疼得几乎要把下唇咬出血。

“抱歉，Loki。”Thor被小穴的一阵痉挛吸得差点缴械，他缓慢地小幅度抽送着，听到Loki的喘息渐渐平缓，呻吟也逐渐变得甜腻后便加大了力度，肉体碰撞发出了啪啪的声响，而小穴因抽插而发出的淫靡水声充斥了整个房间。

“哈嗯、哈……哈啊，呃啊、嗯……”Loki被大幅度的顶弄冲昏了头脑，雌穴被操弄带来的快感与之前任何一种快感都不相同——更何况他的阴茎仍然被束缚着，不能用前端高潮的落差似乎全部转移到了雌穴，陌生的快感席卷了Loki的每一条神经。

雌穴口因为快速的抽插而沾满了白色泡沫，粉嫩的媚肉随着肉棒的操弄被带出又捅进去，后穴也可怜兮兮地吐着浊液，因为暴露在视线里而收缩。Thor将两根手指探入Loki缩瑟着的后穴，时轻时重地按压着前列腺点。

前后夹击的快感像洪水一样淹没了Loki，他趴在Thor身上随着Thor的动作起起伏伏，激烈的操弄让他眼前发白，只好胡乱摇着头求饶：“啊嗯、求你别——不要了哈嗯、啊……别再深了呃嗯……别！Brother…”

“为什么，Loki？”Thor的龟头撞击着Loki雌穴深处的子宫口，“你不想我射在里面吗？你会被我操开操熟，怀上我们的后代，我会在你怀孕的时候把这根大东西操进你的子宫，就像这样，和孩子们打招呼。我会在你孕育后代时替你吸出多余的乳汁……”

“Enough！Thor！啊嗯、哈……” 露骨的荤话让Loki既兴奋又羞耻，小穴一阵收缩，一股热流浇在了Thor的分身上。逼得Thor一声低吼，深深地送入后射在了Loki体内。被慢慢填满的感觉很陌生，也很微妙，Loki双眼几乎无法聚焦，于是索性微微眯起眼睛享受高潮的余韵。

Thor解开Loki阴茎上的绳子上下撸动了几下，雌穴漫长的高潮还未褪去，前端释放出白浊的快感就让本就身体敏感的Loki一阵抽搐，终于摊在了Thor怀里。

“Thor you bastard.”

当晚的Thor没有原因地在花园里瞎逛着度过了一夜。据在宫里做事的女神说，下午神后醒来的时候差点没把神王的肾捅了个对穿。

今天也是担心神王的一天呢。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的大家，爱你们❤


End file.
